HowItShouldHaveBeen
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: Based on episode "Sonny With a Chad" how things should have happened. What would have happened if chad and sonny had kissed and the pig never came First story


**Hello people Well read my story sorry if it isnt that good but im really trying Please review :) Also pm for request**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own SWAC**

* * *

Chad POV

"Oh and for the record I am looking forward to working with you this week,'' I said to sonny with a smirk on my face.

"Oh well that's very nice, thank you me too," answered sonny in that cute perky voice of hers. _Dammit chad focus I can't let Sonny know I like her._

"Oh and before I forget I should give you a heads up about something," I told her.

"Yeah sure what's up," she answered with that gorgeous smile of hers. _Come on chad focus be your annoying cute self._

"By the end of the week you're gonna fall in love with me," I said with a wink.

"I'm sorry I could have sworn I heard you say I was gonna fall in love with you." Answered sonny in a nervous surprised voice.

"All my leading ladies fall in love with me, go ask tisdale, or hudgens, or yourself by weeks end," I answered shrugging.

"Are we done yet," Sonny answered annoyed.

"Look I'm just telling you this because I like you," I said nonchalantly, while inside I was screaming _I really actually like you sonny please fall in love with me._

"Well I'm just telling you this because I like you, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" answered Sonny.

_Ouch that hurts_

"Maybe you should just take your sandwich and get out of here," she told me sounding a little mad.

_Come on chaddy smile and pretend you don't care._

"Gomez," I said with a wink, I grabbed my sandwich and walked away.

* * *

Sonny POV

"Hey what is this set for?" I asked Tawni as we walked through the studio and saw a new set.

"A hilarious new sketch called Hot E.M.T" answered Tawni walking on the set.

"Hot E.M.T. lemme see this, a paramedic so cute girls hang out in his favorite café and hurt themselves just to meet him." I said as I read the script.

"Hilarious, oh and girl I am so jealous you get to do that sketch with Jackson Tyler," said Tawni as she stared into space thinking about Jackson Tyler.

"Tawni you know I'M doing this sketch with Chad." I said, half of me was mad because chad could be so self-centered and annoying, while the other half of me was happy because I had a huge crush on chad but I wasn't gonna admit it to anybody. I loved chad's blue eyes and amazing hair.

"Pfft I know, that's what makes it so hilarious" said Tawni as she burst out laughing.

"I don't want to do any sketch with chad let alone one where I faint in his arms," I said annoyed. Tawni just kept laughing as Tawni walked out I saw Chad walk in. He looked so cute like always. Dammit sonny stop you can't fall in love with you can't you can't you can't.

As he came over to sit by me I decided to ask Marshall to change the script. We argued a little over the script. I walked out of the room and stubbed my toe. I stomped over to my dressing room.

* * *

Chad Pov

I walked over to sonny's dressing room and prepared myself to flirt. I knocked on the door and waited for sonny to open it.

"Want to run our lines." I said with a smirk. As I raised my hand I showed her my two tubes of lip balm and said, "Oh got two tubes of lip balm one for my upper and one for my," I was interrupted by Sonny screaming , "No!" then sonny slammed the door in my face. "Oww my lower," I whimpered as the door hit my face.

I walked over to my dressing room and sat down on the chair. By the end of this week sonny is gonna be in love with me. Should I ask her out? Dammit what am I thinking of course I can't ask her out our shows hate each other. Why is she so gorgeous? She's different than the all the other girls shes just so special. Dammit Chad stop it. Your Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation.

I walked over to rehearsal and rehearsed the scene with Sonny. As I expected she couldn't look me in the eyes because she would get lot.

It was time to do the sketch. I waked on stage before we started so I could talk to sonny.

"Let's just get this stupid sketch over with," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Alright but after it happens you know were gonna be in love," I said. Dammit did I just say we. OMG Chad what's wrong with you.

"We," said sonny in disbelief.

"You I said you,"

"You said we,"

"No I didn't,"

"Yes you did,"

"Ok fine but we is my nickname for you , we happy," I said.

Marshall came over and talked to us. Me and sonny went to our place to get ready to do our sketch.

As I walked on stage I heard the audience cheer my name. Like always they're cheering for me the greatest actor of our generation.

"Help I've stubbed my toe is there a paramedic in the café," said sonny saying her line perfectly. She limped over to the sofa and sat down.

"I'm a paramedic what seems to be the problem," I said in a hunky voice.

"Its my toe it's been terribly terribly stubbed," She said looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

We did the sketch and finally it came time for the kissing part. As I leaned in to kiss her I felt my heart beat like a mocking bird. As our lips touch I felt sparks.

* * *

Sonny POV

As I kissed chad I felt sparks throughout my body. It was a feeling so amazing I couldn't describe it. When we stopped we said goodbye and the show ended. Before Chad could talk to me I ran to my dressing room and went in my closet and started to cry. I heard footsteps outside my room and I hear someone knock, "Sonny are you there?" asked chad in a worried voice like he actually cared.

"No," I said in between a sob.

"Sonny let me in," he said.

"NO!"I yelled.

He kept knocking but I wouldn't get up to open the door. After a few minutes the knocking stopped and I thought he left. Then I heard a loud thud and I heard the door fall. Since I was in the closet you couldn't see me so I just wept silently hoping he would leave.

Soon enough he found me and knelt beside me. He hugged me and I just kept crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked and I saw sincere concern in his eyes.

"Because you were right," I answered sobbing. "I fell in love with you, I betrayed my show I fell in love with the enemy."

"I'm sorry, but" He said looking at the floor. "But what?" I asked. "But I'm happy you fell in love with me." He said looking at the ground. "Ugh I knew it this is just a game to you," I said as I angrily got up and tried to walk away. Chad quickly got up and got me from the waist and stopped me from leaving . He turned me around got my chin and lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eye.

"I'm glad because I love you too," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and then we heard a scream.

"Aaaah!" screamed Tawni as she saw us.


End file.
